Legend of Equestria
by sheldmaster
Summary: this is my first fanfic. one unlikely hero will come forth to take down the evil nightmare moon. of unlikeliest of a hero black jack ( my oc.). He don't have much time left. ( I not good at summery s but i promise the story is good.)
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Disclaimer****: I don't own My Little** **P****ony. It is owned by Hasbro.**

* * *

"It has been three years since Nightmare Moon took over." A pony said. "Now not even the elements of harmony can stop her. Now we live in a eternal night and now it is up to me to stop her. My name is Black Jack. I am 18 years old and when I stop her, this night mare will be over."

_ Three years before the eternal night._

As he was running form the castle, a pony called his name. "Hey Jack."

Black Jack looked around for who was calling his name. Then he saw who called his name and looked at the pony. "Oh, hey Applebloom." He said weaving his hoof.

"How's the job at Canterlot?" Applebloom asks.

"It's okay with Celestia working me to death." Black Jack says with sarcasm to Applebloom. Appleboom smiled.

"Applebloom! Where are you?" Some pony said, yelling for Applebloom. It was Applejack.

"Over here Applejack!" Black Jack yells from the shop they were now currently in. Applejack walked over to the other ponies and spoke to Applebloom.

"There you are! Now what did I say about bugging Black Jack?" Applejack said, smirking. Black Jack tried not to blush. Applebloom shrugged and started to walk away.

"I am so sorry about that Jack." Applejack said looking at him. He blushed (even though he was doing a great job of keeping his blush down!) when she looked at him. She then smiled that beautiful smile of hers that made his heart leap. He had had a huge crush on her for a while.

"It's okay, but Applejack there's this new restaurant opening. I was wondering if you want to go with me?" Black Jack asked Applejack as she was walking away. _I hope she says yes, _He thought.

She turned around and smiled again. "That sounds nice." Applejack told Black Jack. "Now wait just a minute. I gotta-"

But before she can finish Applebloom, who was watching nearby, was running to the farm, laughing her head off.

"Come back here Applebloom!" Applejack shouted as she was running after Applebloom. She turned and shouted, "Sorry maybe later! Bye!"

Black Jack snickered. "Haha, those two are so different but so alike." He then went to his shop. He worked as a metal worker. He creates swords and other weapons that the guards use.

That night was when every thing began.

As he worked on a new sword, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" He asked, putting down the unfinished sword.

"It's the Canterlot guards." The pony said. Judging by the footsteps outside the door, it sounded like two or three more guards were there.

Black Jack walked over to the door and opened the door.

"What's going on?" Black Jack said, confused. Usually the guards don't come straight to his door.

"You are requested by the princess. You need to come with us." The guard said. He looked like he was maybe a Sergeant.

_So the princess needs me. Been a long time since she summoned me._ He thought. "Okay." He said.

He walked with the guards to the palace. To tell the truth, Black Jack didn't just work with weapons; he was a part-time servant and protector.

As he walked through the gate leading to the palace, he saw Celestia and another pony with cyan skin and rainbow colored hair waiting for him.

The cyan pony, who looked strangely familiar, said "So you ready to get to work?"

"Who are you?" Black Jack said, then it hit him. He remembered her. "Wait... You're Rainbow Dash."

"Yes I am," Rainbow dash said. "are you ready to get to work?"

* * *

**Be on the look out for chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Elements

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own My Little Pony. It is owned by Hasbro.

Previously on Legend Of Equestria, The cyan pony, who looked strangely familiar, said "So you ready to get to work?"

"Who are you?" Black Jack asked, then it hit him. He remembered her. "Wait... You're Rainbow Dash."

"Yes I am," Rainbow dash said. "are you ready to get to work?"

"Oh… wow, you're actually Rainbow Dash! It's nice to meet you." Black Jack said excitedly.

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash said. "And you are...?"

"Wow, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Black Jack." He said holding out his hoof. She gladly shakes his hoof.

Turning to face Celestia, he said, "So what did you summon me for?"

Celestia looked around nervously. "It's probably best if I tell you inside." Celestia said. She escorted Black Jack to her throne room. Celestia opens the door to the room.

Wow, this is really big, Black Jack thinks, looking around the room. In the several times he has been in the palace, he had never seen the throne room.

Celestia seemed to know what Black Jack is thinking of and said, "Yes it is large, but it's just me and my dear sister."

She stopped in her tracks. "Celestia is there something wrong?" Rainbow Dash said with a worried face. A look flashes over Celestia's face before she replied. "I'm fine."

Celestia sat down in her throne. "Black Jack and Rainbow Dash, I need you two to find the elements of harmony." Celestia said with hope and worry in her voice.

Black Jack's eyes widened and Rainbow Dash exclaimed, "The Elements of Harmony? They're gone?"

"Yes, the elements have vanished." Celestia said trying to keep herself calm, but her nervousness was obivous to the other two ponies.

"So what do you need us for?" Black Jack said.

"Black Jack because he is really good with a sword." Celestia explained. Black Jack pounds his chest proudly. "And Rainbow Dash because she is the fastest flyer in Equestria. You and Dash are going to find the elements and bring them back." Celestia said. "Now you get some rest. Tomorrow you two are head to the Everfree Forest." Celestia said, before leading them out of the throne room.

Black Jack woke up to a knock on the door of his and Rainbow Dash's room. Rainbow Dash rubbed her eyes. "What?"

"Rainbow Dash and Black Jack, you need to get up." A guard said. Dash groaned and rolled out of bed and onto the floor, still drowsy. Jack also rolls out of bed (but not onto the floor) and grabs his sword. Rainbow Dash grabs a brush and brushes her mane.

When they finished getting ready, Jack opened the door. The guard had left, leaving them alone.

"Dash, are you ready?"

Rainbow Dash nodded, all signs of drowsiness gone. "Yep."

Jack and Dash step out of the door. When they leave the palace and approach the Everfree Forest, Jack looks over at Rainbow Dash. She looked as confident as ever, her mane shimmering slightly in the sunlight and her magenta eyes were fierce and determined.

They were about to step into the forest when a pony comes running out of the forest. He looked pale and was bleeding profusely in several places. "You must not go in there is da..." Before the pony could finish he slumped to the ground, having passed out from blood loss.

Black Jack and Rainbow Dash stood there, surprised. After they regained their senses, Rainbow Dash flew off to get help, and Black Jack knelt down to see what injuries the pony had sustained. The gashes were deep. He saw cuts he had never seen before. What are these?

Rainbow Dash returned with two other guards that immediately tended to the bloody pony's wounds. When they left, Black Jack and Rainbow Dash looked at the forest again, more hesitant now.

"Let's go. We need to find the Elements fast." Dash said, approaching the forest. Black Jack followed, nervous, but determined.


End file.
